Uchiha Curse
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Sasuke is going to confess his feelings for Naruto...but


**:::ATENTION!:::**

_BOY x BOY LOVE  
SasuNaru [+14]_

_I have no words enough for thank to AstoriaFiera to correct and re-write this story whitout her it wouldn't be possible. I Hope you enjoy this one. Don't forget to visit her! www*.fanfiction*.net*/u/4009934/_

* * *

**Uchiha Curse**

_by Usura-Tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

[My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I've never been too talkative since I've always thought that too much talking only brings trouble (as well as talking too little), but that's something that runs in the family, they taught me, when I still had them that "better to be self-possessed in silence than a slave to words", however . . .]

'Leave it, Sakura; make up your mind.'

Black orbs looked at the spring-like eyes of his teammate. She didn't expect it, even though always the Uchiha had been straight to the point without hesitating she couldn't understand what he was talking about; and despite making an effort to keep his voice level, his teammate could tell he was pissed off.

'Give Naruto an answer now; you know perfectly well his feelings for you,' he made a brief pause to look at Haruno's discomposed face and she avoided his gaze, but that wasn't going to make him stop and leave things halfway done. 'You're only hurting him when you avoid him; if you don't reject him one and for all he'll always hope you'll return his feelings . . . '

Sasuke was tired . . . He couldn't stand the situation any more; whenever they went together with theri mates to have fun Naruto and Sasuke usually ended caught-up together in the after-party to leave the drunkest of the two at home or to sleep in each other's houses, only waiting for their hang-over to leave them be. Usually it was always the raven-haired man who knew to control his alohol intake. Nonetheless, the blond usually drowned his sorrows in booze since Sakura didn't answer his proclamations of love. He hated it, he loathed how Naruto drank until he vould barely stand. It wasn't strange to hear him mutter Sakura's name while Sasuke held his head over the toilet.

'Turn him down or return his feelings once and for all, just like now I'm making clear that I'm not interested in you at all . . . ' He stood tall with his hands in his pockets. Sakura widened her eyes in big surprise and, slowly, she lowered her head. 'I give you three days . . . So you can think it over and give Naruto an answer; I'm tired of being your nanny; if you don't do it . . . I'll leave our team.'

He turned on his heels without further ado, leaving behind his harsh words. He come to Sakura's house, she opened the doors of her home with eager eyes and he left her cold on the verge of tears. It was brutal but better for everybody.

['Twas the straw that broke the camel's back, I couldn't stand any longer that pitiful moan with her name. I'll end up hating her for it.]

'Sasuke, Sakura-chan said yes to be my girlfriend!' A hundred suns seemed to light up Naruto's beaming face that morning amidst the training grounds, the very same where Team seven trained in the past. Now Naruto was the new team seven's teacher. They agreed to meet there because Naruto had something to say to him . . . And what news he had! 'HA, HA, HA! Bet'cha didn't expect that!,' he remarked happily, leaving his kids to training.

Sasuke understood that his surprised face must've been clearer than water. He composed himseld to hear the blond's explanation; he looked eager to do it, and he was, too.

'She called me yesterday afternoon to talk about something important . . . I figured what it was and that's why I told you to meet, so you were the first to know!' Sasuke watched how the blond widened his smile with such happiness he always had reserved only for him. 'I thought she'd told me off. But look at this!,' he laughed and Sasuke restrained his urge to hug his ever-so-happy friend.

As Naruto's world enjoyed a hundred suns, Sasukes's feeble world crumbled away inside him. He wanted to smile, or even smirk, tell him "dobe" or "at last" but the words clogged his throat, remaining in his stomach.

[I loved Naruto. I realised every time he whispered Sakura's name that only Naruto showed me true 'love' , fighting as much for me as he did for my brother. Although not of the same blood and with only a few good memories of us, Naruto never left me, he always remained at my side even when I couldn't see him. Naruto gave everything of himself and he even gifted me with a most radiant smile when I came back to Konoha with him . . . And now that smile had another owner, Haruno Sakura.

Eight months later they told me they were going to marry. It was then when all my hopes of telling Naruto how much I loved him were razed; rejected or not I wanted to be part of his story, too. When I roused Sakura to tell Naruto an answer I thought she still felt something for me and that's why she answered Naruto. I wanted, when Sakura turned him down, to confide my feelings to him. It was low and selfish, I know . . . But I was twenty-one once . . .

Yes, I did try to leave my habit of clamming up behind; after that I embraced it back, I'd never open up my heart to anyone. My heart belonged to Naruto and his wedding day was like watching my own burial . . . It was like . . . If I'd died at sixteen . . . Would people have cheered, toasted and laughed that way?

Since that day, if there was something I wanted, it was to forget Naruto. But the gods were having great fun when they not only denied me a change of heart but also didn't let me meet someone with whom I could forget him in this life, nevertheless . . . ]

'I'M GONNA BE A DAD!' Again that smile lit up Naruto's face, robed in his Hokage garb.

[ . . . Even though fate laughed in my face, if tere was something I was sure about, it was that I'd never leave behing Naruto, I'd be beside him in spite of my pain; it as the elast I could do because of everything he did for me. Although sometimes I felt the need to let him go, I didn't want to ruin everything. Naruto and Sakura . . . They were good for each other; I learned to like Sakura again, she made Naruto happy in my place and she was gving him something I never could . . . It was better this way, indeed . . . ]

'I see you didn't waste any time, dobe.' Sasuke left the papers over the table, a report the blond asked help with.

'Don't say it with a smirk, you jerk!' A small blush appeared in the newbie Hokage's marred cheeks.

'You've just been anounced Hokage, you're with your hands full with work, need my help with paperwork . . . ' He picked up another pile of reports Naruto had set apart for him. 'You'll have to work hard so you can be with Sakura when the baby is born—'

'I've got time, she's just three months along . . . ' He rested his hands on his necks and rocked his chair.

'Your're trumpeting it way-too-early . . .' Sasuke frowned.

'I've just told you, jerk! You're my best friend and couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I've been near bursting it out all morning!

'You seem very happy with the news.'

'I am! I've always dreamt of this, a family . . . ! A family I'll get to know . . . ' He smiled wistfully sad until, it seemed, the gears in his head turned anew and looked up to Sasuke clearly embarrassed. 'Sasuke, I . . . '

'What have you forgotten this time?' The Uchiha connected the dots and thought it was due to something from work.

'It's not that–ttebayo!' Naruto shook his head and started with the verbal tic that always came when he was anxious. It's just that I don't want you to think that I'm telling you this to hurt you.' He stood up with the hands on his desk. 'Sasuke, you . . . '

'Naruto . . . ,' he sighed with weariness. 'Don't go anywhere near that topic . . . ' He knew Naruto said it for his own good, however, the blond man did not know the feelings entombed within Sasuke. 'I'm all right like this, it's still too soon for me.' It was the same thing he said when it came up.

[With almost twenty-four years, I didn't had any time to form a family, and there was the fact that I still wanted Naruto and, until that changed, I wouldn't change my situation. Even so there were a certain strain in their relationship during the pregnancy between Naruto and Sakura, I gather that must be common between couples since when they didn't waste any time arguing they seemed very happy.]

'We'd like to call the baby Itachi . . . '

Sasuke stopped tilting the teapot while he served his guest. He remained still for a few seconds, enough for Sakura to elbow her husband for being tactless.

[They showed up at my home as if this was normal, they brought along pasta and I felt obliged to let them enter. Sakura was in an advanced state . . . It's not that I didn't want them to enter, it was the knowloedge that I didn't belong with them anymore. It is painful, in some way, to know that well because, however much one thinks, it isn't an easy thing to accept.]

'So it's a boy . . . ' The raven-haired young man kept pouring tea in the second teacup, calmly, without changing his tone of voice.

'I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. The arse here doesn't even think a little!' She glared at Naruto.

'EH! And how you expect me to keep quiet about it! We have delayed it enough already and I couldn't wait anymore!

'Naruto-baka! Who thinks of just blurting it our without even taking into account Sasuke-kun's feelinds! Have you forgotten who we are talking about!'

'But of course I know! I'm not an idiot, that's why—!'

'Tea is getting cold . . . ' Sasuke's cutting voice stopped them and they lowered their heads flushing clearly and with embarrassment because of the scene they made.

Sasuke simply turned to sip his tea quietly, a silence he made as long as humanly possible. Naruto remained fidgeting, and Sakura made sure to not look at the raven too much. His complexion didin't let anything but the Haruno woman realised that it was a long time wince Sasuke managed to bring himself to show his feelings to his precious people and now he had quickly regressed, becoming someone harsh again.

'Sasuke . . . I know what you might be thinking . . . '

' . . . ' He said nothing., he just stared at him with his emotion–less black orbs as if he was in the middle of a fight and any distraction meant sure death.

'I know what memories tha name stirs, I know . . . ,' he gathered courage to keep speaking and face the void of Sasuke's gaze, 'that Itachi is the most important thing in your life; but he was for me, too. Itachi helped me, in his own way, to make you come back to Konoha. Despite hating him in the beginning, I too realised too late how much I owned him and what a great guy he was.

'Naruto . . . ,' Sakura whispered feeling somewhat awkwardly when she saw that Sasuke didn't react.

'I know that for you there'll only ever be one Itachi. But for me your brother also meant something very important, just like my son will and that's why . . . That's why I ask you to allow me this, so he can carry with pride that name. I rpomise that I'll turn him into a worthy ninga and . . . ' Naruto was breaking, raising his voice, and, without realising, he was almost on top of the table to nearly face with brawn Sasuke.

'No,' 'twas the raven's categorical response.

It was when Naruto nearly jumped and realised what he was doing that he sat down back in his place with a durprised look. Sakura sighed as if she already knew the answer beforehand, stroke gently her husband's back to comfort him from the savage hurt he must have suffered.

'You can't promise me anything from this child, you cna't know if he'll be an encomiable ninja or another to-be-jailed mass murderer.' For the first tiem in a long time he looked at Naruto reproachfully.

'You, jerk!,' roared Naruto.

'Don't shout in my house, you may be the Hokage but if you're gonna ask me for permission think of "no" as the default answer. If you already made up your mind about naming him then don't come to me with the trouble of asking me.

'You are—,' he stood but Sakura reacted in time, grabbing him by his clothes.

'Naruto! Behave yourself! Sasuke-kun is right, we're in his home, mind yourself!' Naruto grudginly sat back in his seat. 'We're very sorry, Sasuke-kun,' she bowed as deeply as she could with her pregnancy. 'We don't want to sully your brother's name, it's just that we were very excited to name the baby after someone very important to many of us . . . ' She came back to a traight position. 'We deeply regret this misunderstanding, we shall go immediately'. Sakura glared once more at Naruto and Naruto had the decency to blush.

'I'll escort you to the door'. Sasuke went back to his emotionless voice and Naruto tsked.

After a bow of thanks, the couple set about leaving Uchiha's small house, before it was as big as a palace but he refused to have something bigger since he didn't had any family to house, just his solitude.

'Sakura,' called the Uchiha. She turned, slightly surprised and expecting a request, and since she didn't hear anything she perceived he wanted her to come hither. Sakura gestured to Naruto to go on but he just went back a few steps and looked at the horizon.

'Yes, Sasuke-kun?,' she asked softly so Naruto didn't find out.

'May I . . . May I touch?' He tried with all his might to not flush even a little when he saw Sakura's tender smile giving him permission.

He felt under her clothes and under her skin some movements, he was alert. He'd be without shadow of a doubt just as big of a headache as Naruto and he pitied her teammate a little for having to deal with such . . . problems. The sole idea made him curved his lips.

'I'll think about it,' he proclaimed finally, trying to erase his silly smile when thinking up the troubleosme bundle of joy; it was hard for him to remove his hand, even more so than he ever thought in the beginning.

'Thank you,' was Sakura's only answer and, ever so carefully, waiting for the Uchiha to accept, she neared to give his ex-teammate's a kiss on the cheek and he accepted tilting slightly his head since it had been years since he had last been given a carefree token of affection like that.

They faded in the distance and he didn't left the gate until they disappeared from his gaze.

[Itachi . . . To want to name their son Itachi, that made me mad. Itachi was the only thing I had left, the only un-shameful thing about my life and I didn't want them to take him away too while I loked on far. I was selfish. Naruto didn't do anything but ruin everything but he was tha way, too quick a temper. Luckily Sakura showed more tact. I didn't stand too tall and eventually agreed three days later to let them name the baby Itachi.]

'You said your one afternoon, usuratonkachi!' Sasuke opened, outraged, the door when he noticed who exactly stood behind.

'G–good morning, Sasuke!' Naruto came flushed and anxious, in his Hokage robes. 'I'm sorry for the delay, it's just that—'

'It wasn't a delay, you've left me "it" for four days! I'd like to sleep.'

'Be calm, I understand, it's pretty exhausting . . . ' He crossed his arms as if they had been having a fascinating tête-à-tête.

'If I find out tat you left him to me so you could sleep, you . . . I'll kill you.' Sasuke used his coldest and most menacing tone of voice that he managed, making the blond sweat cold. 'Am I your sitter!,' he snarled, clearly upset.

'Well, you're his godfather!'

'Godfather, not the butt-wiper!' His tone of voice kept raising when . . .

A childish screech boomed in the Uchiha's home. Naruto laughed uneasily and Sasuke glared at him, showing him a shimmering and threatening Sharingan. The blonde wnated to laugh no , Sasuke went into the room where Itachi cried out.

[Itachi stopped appearing in my dreams as my older brother with his long black hair, deep black eyes and long eyelashes sitting atop his eyeballs that made his savageness to stand out . . . And his kindness. Now it was a little pink fleshy bundle. Itachi had inherited from his father his father's ludicrous whisker marks and his silky blond hair; his mother's pink skin and her summery eyes . . . And woke me up every damn night every few hours.

When Itachi was born, Naruto nearly couldn't aske me in time to be his godfather. I couldn't refuse him when I saw how tears the sizes of my fists ran down his cheeks, and when I scooped him up in my arms for the first time I wondered whether to bring him a towel or a handkerchief so he could wipe out the humongous amount of snot running down his nose. Idiot dobe, there were times that I would have sucked his cock off, blunt but true, and the next momento kicked him for making those pathetic faces . . . That was one of those times.

I don't even have to mention that Naruto took up every opportunity to leave me with his child, promising it'd be "for a moment", "half a day", "a couple days" . . . To later come back with that moronic and regretful smile, sometimes two weeks later . . . Although I had to admit that watching him come and go with Itachi and a thousand 'fucking things' needed to take care of a baby was worth it.]

'Itachi, stop that.' Sasuke remained put, still readin the scroll, when Itachi started to run up and down the hall and hten sliding along on his knees like a rock star.

'Sasuke-o-ji, I'm bored . . . ' He got near, running, to jump onto his back. 'Will you show me again how you do those uber-cool things with shuriken?' When Sasuke ignored him, he peeked from one of the scrolls sides. 'Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?'

'No.'

'Come ooooon . . . ' Itachi rolled on the tatami making his best puppy-dog-eyed look.

'Theres' no doubt about your parents,' he sighed, surrendering.

'YAAAAAAAY!' The blond boy went to him running to give him one of those chaste hugs when he saw that Sasuke put away his reading glasses.

They wen to the training grounds where Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, taught him some tiem ago the shuriken trick. He knew how mesmerising it was to see it, he still recalled how his eyes shone every time he saw uchiha Itahci jump, twist mid-air and throw them square in the centre of each target. Now it was Uzumaki Itachi's turn to honour the name bestowed upon him.

Sasuke smiled inside when he saw those shiny blond strands with an Uchiha-shirt, the symbol that suited him so well on his back. Sasuke had learnt to love that child more than Naruto. Whenever Uzumaki Itachi turned looking for his approval Uchiha Sasuke felt, only for those instants, that it had been worth it to live so long . . . And he could finally understand his brother; it was so easy to take a life but to nurture it was so hard, painful at times, but it was a feeling unknown to him until the day little Itachi learnt to walk.

He still remembered perfectly how, in the small backyard in the Uzumaki-Haruno household, Sakura let Itachi go and he stood on his feet still.

'Very good, Itachi', Sakura clapped. 'Now go with Daddy!'

'Come on! Come to Daddy!' Naruto was nearly drooling himself. He waved his arms to catch his kid's attention and Itachi turned his head to gaze his mother, watching her for a moment, and one step after the other he traipsed. 'That's great, that's my son!' Naruto's cheerfulness was admirable.

He stood to the side with his arms crossed and, when Itachi just had a few steps left to go to Naruto, he stopped and detoured towards Sasuke. Sakura suppressed a smile and Naruto looked surprised, first at Sakura and then Sasuke repeatedly, his face was heart-warming. The Uchiha bent over, not without an amazed face, and scooped Itachi in his arms, and he held onto his neck immediately. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and, just to annoy Naruto, hugged the little boy possessively . . . Maybe not so much to bother him but to look at his reaction.

[Naruto was mad with me for a week, a record given how easily he forgives . . . He accused me of trying to steal his child . . . Usuratonkachi . . . If he pawns him off to me every chance he gets, what did he expect! He also got used to Itachi running to me first every time I popped in . . . But he knew perfectly well I was his o-ji-san (uncle) so Naruto stopped his jealousy.]

Hasuke was just finishing cleaning supper's dishes when he heard Itachi enter.

'Itachi,you should be in your bed sleeping', he scolded him without even glancing at him, and dred his hands.

'O-ji-san . . . ,' he heard him speak with a sleepy voice. Sasuke turned and went to catch him as soon as he saw him miss a step and started to fall.

[For the first time in a long while I felt fear pressure my heart, the boy's temperature wasn't normal. I told myself that it was just an autumn cold. I wrapped him well in blankets before going to the hospital. Naruto and Sakura were off in a diplomatic mission so I couldn't notify them abotu Itachi . . . It was Ino who thoughtfully took care of the boy and then answered my uestion.]

'He's very sickly . . . ,' stated the blonde to his friend who waited a few metres from the door of the room where Itachi laid..

'Sickly? I almost need to tie him down for him to be still.' Sasuke frowned profusely, warning Ino to not jest with this. Ino sighed tiredly and stared with his aqua eyes pointedly into Sasuk'es onix ones.

'Since he was born Itachi has a lung disease . . . '

'WHAT!' Sasuke didn't bother to hide his anger to that hidden piece of information, was he only a godfather so he'd spent on him and played nanny! He was upset with his two friends for hiding that from him. Ino noticed that vengeful intent and, dragging him by the arm, she chuck him away from the hallway to avoid people's glances.

'Sakura asked me to hide it . . . ,' she snapped in one of the staff's offices. 'You see, Sasuke . . . It's . . . ,' the blonde hesitated when he saw the raven's murderous look on his face. 'It's . . . '

'Say it today, I don't have all day,' urged Sasuke clearly fed up.

'It's the sme disease as your brother . . . ,' spilled out Ino as if she couldn't bear it anymore. She watched an absolutely livid Sasuke, staring into space, stumbling looking for somewhere to lean on. She maneaged to stop him from falling over.

In his mind Sasuke could only see tha blood gushing from his brother's mouth . . . How his life went away with each cough . . . The cold, deathly touch of his brow.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, there won't be a next time . . . "

The hallows he'd tried to avoid so hard came back for him.

'But . . . It's early, right? It can be treated . . . ' All his anger and bad manners had ebbed away into a look that begged desperately for good news . . . Infortunately, Ino's gaze didn't put him at peace.

'It can be treated but there's no cure . . . '

'There has to be a cure!' He sprang up to the blonde, aggressively. 'He's the Hokage's son! Sakura's son! Trained by the Fifth! She was her gifted student! You can't just say that it can't be cured! There has to be a cure . . . ! ANSWER ME!

'Sod off, Sasuke, you're hurting me!' The blonde ripped her arm from hs grip and blinked away her tears. 'Do you think Sakura and Naruto wouldn't do whatever it'd take for their child? If I'm telling you there's no cure, it's because there isn't one! He'll stand as long as his will allows him . . . And no more . . . ' She lowered her head, tired. . . 'I'm sorry, Sasuke . . . ' When she glanced up, Sasuke had composed himself. 'Sasuke!,' she called when she saw him running down the hall.

[The rainhit my face like sharp needles, I didn't stop until I arrived to the neares temple and let myself fall in front of the altar on my knees. I screamed and damned their names for making me a cosmic plaything . . . ]

'Why! Why you do this to me? Why you have to take away from me everything I hold dear? My, family, my brother, Naruto . . . !' He panted to regain his breath. 'Do whatever you want with me but not with Itachi! I love him like a son! But he isn't, he's Naruto and Sakura's. They on't deserve to share this curse!' He tightened his fist and brought him down to the floor with such strength that, surely, he had broken one knuckle or another.

Just like he expected, nobody responded; he came back to the hospital where Itachi needed him. It was as if the damned karma laughed at him, making him live through all his worse nightmares he believed long-forgotten again; when he nearly grasped happpiness and forgot his brother's loss and then he knew Naruto would never belong to him . . . Everything started again.

Ino cut across him in the hallway and gave him clean staff clothes. Sasuke accepted without energies and went to Itachi's room; his parents wouldn't come for a while so he'll make the most of the visiting time.

He found him sleeping calmly as though nothing happened. Sasuke closed caregully the foor and sat beside him on the empty chair. He looked unbelievably similar to Naruto, with such pale skin . . . He balled his fists with defeat, he didn't lie when he said he loved him lika a son. He would give everything for him and he _would_.

'Itachi!' Sakura barged into the room, surprising Itachi, who caressed his o-ji-san's coarse hair.

Itachi demanded silence by putting a single finger on his lips.

'He's fallen asleep', he smiled and kept on petting Sasuke.

Sakura ignored for a moment the raven-haired man and, when she made sure her little boy was all right and without a fever, she turned to watch Sasuke. Naruto's face was like a hit to her, when she took away her hand from him she denied with her head and pressed tighly shut her eyes.

[While I was at the temple I realsied that it was all due to the Uchihas' damnation . . . And I would end that damnation once and for all.]

He held the little boy's head and laid his brow against his and, after years without using it, he'd employ his Sharingan for something other than destruction.

[The Mangekyô Sharingan . . .Susano'o, Tsukiyomi, Izanagi, Izanami . . . They were some of the techniques of the fearsome Sharingan, used to sow death but, in this occasion,I'll use them for something else. I had been studying so much the surviving Uchiha scrolls for a reason, the time had come to put them into action . . .

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I've never been too talkative.

I'm sorry, Itachi. . . There won't be a next time . . .

Thank you for staying for me.]

* * *

I Hope You like it!

Please review and tellme your opinion! I tranlate this one Because in Spanish likes a lot..! I hope in English Too!


End file.
